Telephone
by MiseriaC
Summary: Veser will talk big about all the dirty things he's done, but the best way to substantiate his claims is a little dirty talk on the phone while within eavesdropping distance. Too bad Conrad's on the other end. Pure Conrad torture, and VesCon.


{I like these two guys together 8D ConVes makes me happy~I really should write them more often xD I've got shit tons of drabbles about them xD

ALSO: Yet another summary Lira did for me~Because she is boss at them xD

These guys aren't mine, they belong to Tessa Stone}

"Naw man, my chick likes it rough. She's wild man, I can barely contain her." Veser remarked. He took the cigarette from his mouth and passed it to a boy about his age sitting next to him.

"What? You have a girlfriend, Hatch?" The boy asked. Veser glared back at him, his lips coming to a snarl over his knife-like teeth.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. Dick." Veser retorted, yanking his cigarette back.

The two other boys around them came in closer, sitting down in the grass beside them. All three boys seemed to be eyeing Veser now.

"What's her name?" One boy asked.

"Uhm...B-Brittany. She's slick man, for real." Veser answered, a sly smile coming over his face.

"Are you serious? Like we're going to believe a freak like you has a girlfriend." Another boy said. Veser's head hung down slightly and a blush crept over his face.

"Or that he's even fucked a girl." A boy said, laughing. The other two boys started chuckling too.

"Can you imagine him eating out a chick? With those teeth, man! Hahahaa!" One chimed in, causing more laughter. Veser's face was scarlet now, his mouth closed into a tight line over his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something back, but he was cut off by a jingle from his pocket.

Veser's pocket rang out "Low" by Flo Rida (featuring T-Pain), and he reached a lazy hand inside to fish out his cell phone.

"H'lo?" Veser muttered into the reciever. He heard an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"I'm so fucking glad you finally decided to answer." Conrad shot through the phone.

A huge grin worked it's way over Veser's face, his eyes quickly darting from the ground to the three boys behind him. He made sure they were listening, and smiled wider.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't expect you to call this early." Veser replied sweetly into the phone. Conrad was taken back a second.

"Wh-What? Who are you calling..b-baby!" He yelled. Veser's smile only got wider.

"Yeah I know baby, I miss you too. But I'm hanging out with everyone right now, it'll just have to wait." His voice dropped low and Conrad involuntarily shivered.

"St-Stop that! I was just going to ask if you've seen Hanna? My blood is getting low and I don't want to have to go to that..."Doctors" place alone." Conrad finished. He heard Veser laugh on the other end.

"Don't say things like that babe, you'll get me all worked up." He whispered. Again, Conrad's skin crawled at the tone in the teenagers voice.

"S-Stop calling me ridiculous pet names! What the hell are you even doing!" Conrad spat back into the phone.

"Mmmm...yeah, babe. I know you feel good...but I can't talk now.." Veser's voice broke off into small chuckles.

The three boys around him moved in closer, their ears tuned to the conversation.

"Wh-What the fuck is wrong with you! Who-Who do you think you're talking to!" Conrad called back into the phone. He was panting heavily, despite not needing to breathe.

"Heh, yeah...I'd fill you up so good baby...All the way full.." Veser's voice floated back into Conrads ears, and Conrad felt a horrifying tug in his groin.

"St-Stop! Just, ok-Look! Just tell Hanna that I need to talk to him, the next time you see hi-" Conrad began, but he was cut off by Veser's low groan.

"Ohhh yeah...so tight. You like it when my teeth scrape your neck while I'm fucking you, don't you?" Veser's voice was low and lusty now and Conrad felt his stomach flip.

"Yeah, and my hands in your hair, tugging. I know you fucking love that. The harder I pull, the harder I go..." Conrad rested on his nearby counter top, his legs beginning to tingle.

"C'mon baby...moan for me...make a noise..." Veser breathed into the phone. Conrad closed his eyes, feeling a surge in his groin.

"A-Ahh..." Conrad breathed into the phone, and he heard Veser's rugged breathing on the other end stop.

Conrad snapped his eyes open and quickly shut his phone.

"Sh-Shit!" He barked, laying his phone onto the counter top and backing away.

Veser's face had gone from cocky to shocked and he laughed shyly.

"Uhh..Yeah..We have to do this later baby-I've..uhm...gotta get back to the guys." Veser said hurriedly into the phone. He quickly snapped it shut and turned, smiling broadly to his friends.

"Heh, and you didn't believe me. Fucking dicks."


End file.
